Asuntos entre manos
by Cleo-lil
Summary: Si querían que Draco Malfoy resolviera un asunto legal, deberían haber pensado primero en un abogado ex-mortífago y corrupto;pero si encima el mismo Ministerio de Magia quería hacerle la vida imposible a los Malfoy,¿por qué tenían que contar con ella? 2CH
1. Toc,toc

_Disclaimer__: nada de esto es mío, ya saben, es de J.. Pero me divierto inventando de los personajes._

_Bueno, un nuevo Dramione. No voy a dejar el resto, pero me apetecía hacer algo nuevo. Por cierto, tengo que aclarar que más adelante pueden haber escenas, ¿lemon? Es que no ando muy bien orientada con los términos, pero creo que es eso._

_En fin, espero que disfruten. Y siento si hay cosas que no corresponden con lo que pasó en el libro. El primer capítulo es un poco Light, y no se sabe muy bien porqué pasa lo que pasa, pero todo tiene su porqué._

_Disfruten, y si les gusta, reviews. ¡Gracias!_

**Asuntos entre manos**

**1. Toc, toc.**

Cada mañana, a la misma hora, la luz de fuera se colaba por la ventana y conseguía despertarla. Después de dar varias vueltas, conseguía desperezarse y su mente ponía el automático para hacer una larga lista de tareas: ducharse, desayunar, arreglarse, despertar a Ron por tercera vez y salir hacia el trabajo.

Si no fuera porque estaba tan segura de sí misma, juraría que su vida se había vuelto monótona. Pero bueno, lo monótono también tenía sus cosas buenas, realmente buenas.

Ron se había mudado a su apartamento hacia dos meses, y aunque fuera la persona más despistada del mundo, seguía tratándola tan tiernamente como siempre. Además, iban todos los fines de semana a La Madriguera y se reunían todos juntos. Y ni que decir del trabajo, donde parecía que cada vez les iba mejor.

Llevaba tres años estudiando y trabajando en el departamento de Regulación de Leyes Mágicas, en el Ministerio. Sin duda tenía mucho trabajo. Desde la caída de Voldemort hasta la última mota de polvo del mundo mágico se había removido, y todos parecían dispuestos a empezar de nuevo y cambiar todo. El resultado había sido que en 4 años estaban a punto de pasar por su 3er ministro.

- Bueno, al menos me queda Londres.

Sí. Si de algo estaba segura es que por muy perfecta y aburrida que pareciera ser su vida, si en algún momento quería tomarse un respiro, sólo necesitaba dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Después de tanto pensar, tuvo que volver a la realidad para rebuscar su pase del metro.

- Señorita, ¿me deja pasar?

Se había parado justo delante de una de las vallas para pasar y había generado una cola de varias personas. Eso en el metro de Londres a esa hora era decir mucho, cuando funcionaba todo a prueba de estampidas de gente. Pero es que su maldito bolso estaba peor que un estercolero y le costaba encontrar cualquier cosa. ¡Por Merlín que esa noche volvería a ordenarlo (tarea que siempre se imponía y nunca hacía)!

Localizó la tarjeta y salió como un resorte. Al fondo vio el reloj en el andén y empezó a angustiarse.

- No sé qué me pasa hoy...

Al entrar en el vagón pudo relajarse unos minutos, sentada al lado de una de las puertas del pasillo. Cerró los ojos y pensó en unas merecidas vacaciones. Lejos, muy lejos, en una isla paradisíaca, en , ...

¡Eso era! Estaba tan estresada que no se había dado cuenta que lo único que necesitaba era desconectar. Descansaría y volvería con las pilas recargadas. Algún sitio donde ir, tranquilo, y arrastraría a Ron si era necesario.

Aún con la idea en la cabeza, sonrió vagamente y se entusiasmó. Ahí estaba la respuesta desde el principio. Tantos pensamientos estúpidos desde por la mañana temprano a causa del agotamiento.

En dos paradas tenía que bajarse. ¿Europa?¿Cabo Verde? ¿Tailandia?

Un momento, los dos últimos destinos eran para parejas recién casadas. Seguramente Ron y ella se casarían algún día, tarde o temprano.

Se sujetó a la barra algo inquieta y con un nudo en el estómago. ¿Qué sentía? ¿Resignación? Nah, seguro que era el estrés de pensar en los preparativos y el ajetreo de la boda.

Sus pensamientos empezaron a quedar en un segundo plano ya que le pareció ver a alguien conocido. Estaba de espaldas y no veía su cara, pero los gestos y movimientos le resultaban familiares. Y sabía bien que para reconocer a la gente tenía bastante destreza.

Se balanceó esquivando visualmente a la gente y entonces lo vio. Estaba allí de pie, bastante concentrado con lo que parecía un móvil o una Pda en las manos. Era Draco Malfoy.

Hacía años que no lo veía, y sinceramente tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Sólo recordaba vagamente que hacía poco había muerto su padre y desde entonces él se ocupaba de algunos negocios. Si bien el apellido Malfoy ya no tenía el poder de antes, desde luego aún mantenían algo de respeto, y por supuesto de riqueza.

En la parada del ministerio logró bajarse rápidamente, haciéndose hueco entre la gente. No quería llegar tarde. No lo había hecho en 3 años y no pensaba ser hoy la excepción, justamente cuando iba a pedir algunos días libres.

Su vista se dirigió entonces a su lado. Malfoy también se había bajado. ¿Iría al Ministerio? Sólo faltaba que se encontraran en alguna de las malditas entradas. O se apresuraba o llegaría tarde.

Llegó jadeando al pasillo que conducía a su despacho, deteniéndose antes a saludar a su jefe y tutor de prácticas, Jeff Moore.

- Buenos días, Jeff- un señor de mediana edad con el cabello canoso le devolvió el saludo.

- Granger, tenemos un montón de papeleo hoy. Se ha liado una buena con un grupo de arpías al norte del país. Están aterrorizando a los habitantes de un pueblo y reclaman sus derechos– vio como iban apareciendo papeles en varias pilas cubriendo el escritorio del hombre.

Se suponía que en el almuerzo iba a buscar un sitio para sus minivacaciones y ya de camino le pediría a Jeff unos días libres. Ahora ni almuerzo, ni vacaciones, ni vida.

Ojalá le hubieran dicho cómo iba a ser todo aquello antes de dejarse los cuernos estudiando en los ÉXTASIS.

Su jefe la miró fijamente. Era un hombre bastante tranquilo, de unos 50 años, pero con mano de hierro. De la vieja escuela. Se sabía cada caso que había pasado por el departamento en los últimos 30 años. No le extrañaba que se hubiera divorciado hacía tan sólo un mes, porque se desvivía por su trabajo. Es más, ahora que ya no tenía alguien que lo esperara en casa, se pasaba el día entero encerrado entre esas 4 paredes.

¿Le pasaría a ella algo similar?

- Granger, ¿sigues ahí?- la observaba con una sonrisa condescendiente. Sería como fuera, pero le tenía un cariño especial después de esos años. Era como un segundo padre para ella- He desviado los expedientes a tu mesa. Tengo que entrevistarme con alguien en 5 minutos. En cuanto termine sigo yo con ellos.

Hermione asintió y dio media vuelta.

- ¡Por cierto! Me alegro de que al menos un día no llegues antes que yo.

- Pues la verdad es que pensaba pedirte unos días libres...

- ¡Genial!- la cortó con un gesto alegre- Ya me las apañaré yo con Steve. Hace tiempo que no te tomas unos días, trabajas incluso más que yo, que soy el jefe. ¿Tan pronto me quieres quitar el puesto?

Jeff soltó una risa socarrona. ¿Steve? Ese mal bicho sólo se dedicaba a hacerle la zancadilla y dejarla en mal lugar para quedar bien ante el jefe. Encima era un vago. Su cara se torció en un gesto desagradable, ¿cómo demonios había entrado en el departamento un inútil como él?

Tampoco quería dejar todo así antes de irse, con la revuelta de las arpías y Steve despidiéndose de ella a empujones para sacarla rápido de la oficina. Fue a abrir la boca, pero Jeff contestó antes.

- Granger, puedo vivir sin ti. ¿Aún no sabes de lo que soy capaz? Yo solo resolví con 25 años la demanda impuesta contra...

- Que sí jefe, me tomaré las vacaciones.

Ambos se rieron antes de que la morena se retirara. Siempre contaba sus batallitas, y si era necesario recurría a su gran hazaña, esa que lo había convertido en uno de los más destacados legisladores y por la que cualquiera que se dedicaba a ese trabajo se sintiera orgulloso de tan solo respirar el aire que él soltaba.

Hermione abrió la puerta de su despacho aún con una sonrisa y se dejó caer en su silla. Dio un vistazo al montón que iba apareciéndose ahora en su mesa y pensó que lo mejor era ponerse manos a la obra.

Cuando su melena dejó de verse tras tanto expediente, tocaron a la puerta.

- Pasen.

Se escuchó una voz carraspear. Fue entonces cuando separó la vista de los papeles y volvió a poner los pies en el suelo. Se asomó por encima del torreón de expedientes y en seguida se levantó sin saber cómo reaccionar.

- Granger, te ocuparás del caso del Sr. Malfoy mientras yo sigo con el caso de las arpías.

Su jefe cerró la puerta no dando tiempo ni a explicaciones ni a que pudiera preguntarle absolutamente nada, pero sí dejando paso a Draco Malfoy.

Se quedó clavada en el sitio. Sí, cosas como esa podían pasar. Muchas veces había coincidido con antiguos compañeros y amigos que llegaban con algún asunto al despacho de su jefe. Pero al despacho de su jefe, no al suyo. Ella sólo era una subordinada. No podía ocuparse sola aún de casos particulares.

Las ideas empezaron a embrollarse en su mente y tardó demasiado en decir algo. Él sonrió de lado burlonamente y se sentó.

- ¿Ni siquiera me vas a invitar a tomar un té a estas horas de la mañana, Granger?

Volvió a centrarse, maldiciéndose por dentro. Ya no tenían 15 años, ahora Draco Malfoy era un ciudadano más al que atender.

- Buenos días Malfoy- se sentó e hizo aparecer café y pastas.

- Buenos días Granger. Me alegra saber que aún tienes modales- Draco se fijó en la taza y aspiró el aroma- Prefería té, pero bueno, es suficiente ya por tratarse de ti.

- ¿Por qué has venido Malfoy?

Su voz sonó casi infantil, y se maldijo por 2ª vez en la misma mañana. Draco la miró mientras removía la taza, daba un sorbo y la volvía a soltar resoplando, poniéndola nerviosa.

Hermione Granger era la misma que conocía desde hace años. Daba igual cuanto tiempo pasara, ese carácter de fiera indomable lo iba a tener hasta que muriera. Sonrió amargamente. Había algunas cosas que nunca cambiaban.

Se levantó a colgar su abrigo bajo la atenta mirada de la morena. No iba a ser fácil mantener una conversación, bastante inmaduro por su parte. Pero él ya estaba de vuelta cuando ella no había pensado ni en ir. No estaba allí para discutir, sólo quería resolver el asunto y que fuera ella quien lo hiciera.

Con un tono bastante más suave Hermione apartó algunos montones de papeles y volvió a hablarle.

- Siento el desorden. No suelo ocuparme de casos particulares- _Mas bien nunca_- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Malfoy?-

- Quiero resolver un asunto de mi herencia.

- ¿Tu herencia?- lo miró confundida- Pensé que aún vivía tu madre.

- Me alegra saber que estás algo interesada en mi vida privada, aunque no lo suficiente – ladeó la cabeza en un gesto autosuficiente.

Cerró los puños intentando no levantarse en ese momento y patearle su culo de sangre limpia fuera de su despacho.

- No es tan privada cuando la muerte de tu padre sale en los periódicos.

El rubio tosió reincorporándose en el asiento, mientras Hermione se felicitaba interiormente. La mención a su padre siempre lo incomodaba. Siguió saboreando el café, tan tranquilamente que Hermione empezó a impacientarse.

- A mi madre no le queda mucho- sonó neutro- Y mi tía le cedió hace tiempo una casa en el centro de Londres y otras cosas más.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? Pasará directamente a ti.

- El problema es que mi tía aún está viva, y parece ser que después de volver a Azkaban, su estado mental empeoró, si es que eso es posible.

Hubo un silencio y fue ahora cuando a Hermione le tocó sonreír.

- Resulta cómico escuchar eso de ti.

- Sólo era un mero trámite, pero ahora también dudan de la validez del pacto de poderes cuando se hizo.

Draco se acomodó y obvió el comentario. La miró directamente con ese azul grisáceo tan penetrante.

- Las leyes se han vuelto más duras contra los exmortífagos.

- Lo sé, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para recuperar lo que me pertenece.

Se asombró de la vanidad del chico. Y de su entereza. Era un tema bastante delicado: su padre muerto en Azkaban hacía un año, y ahora su madre lo iba a estar dentro de poco. ¿Qué le habría pasado? Lo miró también fijamente. No parecía en absoluto afectado. ¿Qué clase de persona era ahora? Prefería no pensarlo demasiado, no podía ser bueno estar dándole vueltas a la vida de los Malfoy.

- Espérame aquí, iré a buscar el expediente al archivo. Por seguridad no se pueden aparecer con magia.

Arrastró la silla y se levantó bajo la atenta mirada de Draco. Salió algo sofocada y fue directa al despacho de su jefe. Tocó dos veces y entró.

- ¿Jeff?- se asomó mientras rechinaba los dientes.

- ¿Sí?- levantó la vista por encima de dos torres de papeles- Ah, eres tú Hermione. ¿Terminaste con el Sr. Malfoy?

- Pues no, es bastante más engorroso de lo que…- se frenó a sí misma mentalmente para no divagar y centrar todo su cabreo en una persona- Jeff, ¿se puede saber por qué me has pasado el caso de Malfoy? ¡Nunca me dejas casos particulares!

- Hermione- la miró duramente- Eres perfectamente capaz de llevar estos casos. Ya es hora de que empieces a caminar tu sola. Por cierto, ¿has visto mi vuelapluma?- se agachó para mirar por el suelo.

- Ya jefe. Pero justo este caso… ¿no podría ser otro? ¡El siguiente!- le alargó la pluma, que estaba escondida detrás de una silla.

- Ah, gracias. Granger, ya lo he dejado en tus manos. Además Malfoy insistió en que fueras tú personalmente quien lo llevara, y no entiendo porqué no. Es tu oportunidad, no me falles.

- Pero Jeff… es que no nos llevamos bien…

- Antes de que me vengas con niñerías, sería mejor que pienses porqué te metiste en uno de los mejores departamentos del ministerio. Esto no está hecho para cualquiera.

Se quedó muda. No sólo estaba el extraño hecho de que Malfoy la quisiera a ella para resolver el asunto, sino que encima su jefe la recriminaba sobre la forma de llevar su trabajo. No debería haberse levantado hoy de la cama.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió al archivo con pies de plomo. ¿En que universo podía ser bueno que Malfoy quisiera que ella le resolviera un asunto legal? En uno muy macabro, seguro.

Por dios, que no se alargara el tedio.

Pasó su identificación por la puerta y abrió. La dejó medio entornada y fue derecha a una estantería a mitad del pasillo. Luego torció dos veces a la derecha donde empezaba la M.

Cuatro estanterías infinitas la esperaban. Genial. Sencillamente genial.

Media hora después consiguió encontrar el archivo Malfoy, pero había que buscar el último expediente. Se subió a la escalera después de revisar cinco carpetas de la extensísima familia.

Sería muy limpia de sangre pero no de conflictos. Además se remontaba a varios siglos atrás, luego más carpetas que revisar aún. Era una tortura.

El rubio se impacientó después de casi una hora esperando. Se suponía que Granger era eficiente, ¡y al diablo! Él también tenía cosas que hacer. Había llegado con buenas intenciones, incluso respetando, pero se veía que esas cosas no iban con ella.

Salió del despacho dispuesto a volver otro día o bien a recriminarle a su jefe, cuando vio una puerta entreabierta con el letrero "Archivo".

Se suponía que debía estar allí.

Hacia mitad de la estancia escuchó un ruido de papeles. Se dirigió allí, bastante tranquilo pero con la lengua afilada, dispuesto a soltar cualquier cosa que pudiera molestarla.

Cuando llegó, sigiloso, se quedó bajo la escalera mirando como Hermione recolocaba las carpetas y resoplaba. De repente se le quitaron las ganas de pelear, y sólo atisbaba a deleitarse con las curvas de la morena, que se veían inocentemente exuberantes bajo la tenue luz.

No se había parado a observarla demasiado cuando estaba en el despacho, pero de todas formas estaba seguro que esa vista era mucho mejor que cualquier otra que pudiera haber visto el rato de antes. Metió las manos en los bolsillos alejando pensamientos obscenos de su mente para evitar justamente lo que le iba a pasar a ella en ese momento. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en el culo de Granger.

- ¿Dónde se supone que os dan el título, Granger? Una hora buscando un expediente.

- ¡Joder!

Se asustó y trastabilló en la escalera. Miró hacia abajo molesta y vio a Draco Malfoy con una sonrisa que se deshizo rápidamente, dando paso a un gesto enfadado y una ceja levantada.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? No puede entrar nadie excepto la gente del departamento.

- Eso díselo a quien haya dejado la puerta abierta- Hermione apretó la mandíbula y se sonrojó. Se dio media vuelta para mover la escalera y ocultar su gesto, pero lógicamente él se dio cuenta- Genial. Oye, ¿sabes dónde está Granger? Porque creía recordar que era una sabelotodo eficiente y útil, para variar.

- Vaya, gracias Malfoy por el cumplido- echó a andar arrastrando las palabras. Su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite.

¡Un momento! Podía echarle el muerto a alguien… Su jefe le daría el expediente a otro si veía que ella no podía, y estaba segura que el siguiente caso que tuviera que hacer sola, lo haría 20 veces mejor para equilibrar este.

- Bueno Malfoy, está claro que no nos entendemos y que no estoy al nivel del caso. Pero no te preocupes, porque hay otros empleados en el departamento. Seguro que Pausch podrá hacerse cargo encantado- cerró la puerta del Archivo una vez estuvieron fuera y le entregó en mano la carpeta- Ve hacia su despacho, al fondo a la derecha. En seguida le aviso yo desde el mío y le pongo al día.

Puso la sonrisa más falsa de su vida, pero el chico parecía no querer moverse del sitio.

- Nada de escurrir el bulto Granger- parecía contrariado- Quiero que lleves este caso expresamente.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

Se miraron a los ojos. Hubo un silencio de apenas unos segundos, pero se podía sentir el ambiente bastante tenso. Él volvió a levantar una ceja como si lo que fuera a decir fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Porque sé que eres la mejor- eso la dejó sin aire. Desde luego, ese día estaba siendo muy raro.

- Créeme, mi jefe es el mejor legislador de los últimos veinte años- contestó lo único que se le vino a la mente, con la voz algo inquieta- Y el resto del departamento me superan en experiencia.

- Ya, pero yo te quiero a ti, y tu jefe no vio ningún inconveniente. Así que deja ya de perder el tiempo y vamos a resolver esto cuanto antes.

Draco cogió el expediente con fuerza y se dio la vuelta para ir directo al despacho de Hermione. Ella se quedó atónita. Menudo día. ¡Que pararan el mundo, que ella quería bajarse!


	2. Ya sé quién eres

N/a: Una aclaración fundamental para la historia: ya sé que Bellatrix murió a manos de Molly, pero en mi historia no pasó así y la encarcelaron, y está a punto de morir.

También aclarar que al final creo que la historia no tendrá ese toque lemmon que dije, lo siento. En fin, ahí va el segundo capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!

2. Ya sé quién eres.

Ese día se había propuesto ser la mujer más jodidamente feliz del planeta. Lo tenía todo perfectamente detallado: la noche anterior se había acostado tan temprano que ni siquiera había escuchado a Ron llegar, para dormir al menos 9 horas; se había levantado sonriendo gracias a algunas canciones de Smash Mouth (tenían ese poder escuchara donde las escuchara) y ya por último, antes de un buen desayuno, una ducha relajante.

Si repasaba el día anterior mentalmente, muchas cosas que le habían pasado no tenían sentido. Aparte de la extravagancia de Malfoy de buscarla a ella como asesora legal, estaba el hecho de que lo había encontrado llegando al Ministerio en metro con un aparato muggle entre las manos, y además, ¿no era tan rico? ¿por qué se preocupaba por una casa que le había dejado su tía en Londres?

Con el cepillo en mano y mirándose al espejo, resopló intentando quitarse de la mente imágenes de años atrás. Sin darse cuenta, la puerta se abrió lentamente y pasó Ron bostezando. Vio a través del espejo como se restregaba los ojos con parsimonia y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

- Siempre tan madrugadora. Anoche ya estabas dormida cuando llegué- la miró con una mueca y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

- No soy como otros, que les mandan trabajos extra por llegar tarde. Deberías pensar en dejar los entrenamientos, Ron. Ya ni siquiera tienes vida- le sonrió suavemente a través del espejo.

- Hablando de vida… ¿por qué no llegas un poco más tarde hoy? Tienes aquí a tu novio un poco abandonado- se acercó lentamente hasta ella y colocó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

- No sé quién abandona a quién

En un instante las manos del pelirrojo empezaron a explorar debajo de la toalla y sus labios se perdían en la línea que separaba el lóbulo de la oreja y su clavícula. Cada pensamiento que tenía se alejaba poderosamente con cada caricia. El fuerte olor del chico también la estaba atrapando mientras se dejaba llevar.

Se agarró al lavabo como pudo y dejó escapar un ligero susurro de placer, que él entendió como un permiso para que siguiera haciéndola vibrar. Le dio la vuelta lentamente y soltó la toalla. En dos segundos la estaba arrastrando fuera del cuarto de baño, agarrando sus muslos con fiereza y besándola, explorando su boca apasionadamente.

- Herms… - escuchó su nombre muy lejos- Sé que quieres dormir un ratito, pero vas a llegar muy tarde.

Abrió los ojos y se topó con Ron, que la miraba divertido. Se acercó a ella y la arrastró de la cintura besándole un hombro, intentando iniciar lo de un rato antes.

- Ron, que voy a llegar más tarde aún- se mordió el labio y lo apartó suavemente, no pudiéndose quedarse más tiempo a disfrutar de ese trabajo tan maravilloso que estaba haciendo el Quidditch- ¿Qué hora es?

- Creo que las 9.30

Se apoyó en los codos y saltó de la cama. Volvió de nuevo corriendo para rebuscar en su cajón ropa interior y unas medias.

¡Sencillamente genial! Ahora sólo tenía que ducharse de nuevo, olvidarse del desayuno y con suerte llegar para las 10. Se metió en el cuarto de baño y cerró de un golpe, escuchando de fondo una risa. Soltó la ropa encima del lavabo y abrió el agua caliente.

- Hermione, cuando has cogido las medias te has dejado la ropa interior encima de la cama- la morena se asomó a través de la cortina mirando al pelirrojo entrar de nuevo.

- Esto es culpa tuya- le dirigió una mirada de enfado para soltar seguidamente una carcajada- ¿Sabes? Voy a llegar tarde de todas formas, así que intentaré al menos no ducharme como una energúmena o acabaré abriéndome la cabeza con el bidé.

- Vaya, me gusta la nueva Hermione. Si quieres me meto ahí contigo si no tienes prisa…- se apoyó en el lavabo mirando a la cortina de la ducha.

- Ni de coña- abrió la cortina para levantar un dedo acusadoramente- Ya no tengo prisa, pero al menos quiero llegar.

- De acuerdo- arrastró las palabras refunfuñando- ¿Quieres que prepare café?

- No gracias, ya tomaré algo allí. Me espera un día bastante movido- salió y se envolvió en la toalla- ¿Sabes que vino Malfoy ayer a resolver un asunto en la oficina?

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy?

- El mismo que viste y calza- con la varita se secó el pelo y empezó a vestirse. Vio la cara disgustada de Ron, que luego pasó a un estado neutro.

- Bueno, seguro que es por la psicópata de su tía. No le queda mucho tiempo en Azkaban, o eso dicen- se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a salir del baño, parándose antes en la entrada y dándole un beso que casi la tira para atrás- Mañana es el cumpleaños de Ginny, así que acuérdate de avisarme de felicitarla, por favor.

Hermione rodó los ojos y sonrió para sí misma. Ron siempre iba a ser un crío, aunque para otras cosas fuera tan adulto.

Así que Malfoy se iba a quedar sin familia en poco tiempo. Por eso estaba siendo tan persistente con la casa de su tía.

Llegó al Ministerio con el tiempo justo tras tomar la Red Flu a un edificio cercano. Gracias a eso, ahora parecía que había pasado un autobús por encima de ella. Subió en ascensor y fue directamente a su despacho.

Y he ahí la razón de porqué su día necesitaba ser maravillosamente perfecto: a las 9 tenía audiencia con Malfoy. Con suerte se habría ido y no tendría que soportarlo, o se ocuparía otro del caso por mucho que el dijera.

- ¡Granger!- se paró en seco tras escuchar la voz de su jefe. Volvió hacia atrás y abriendo lentamente la puerta, se asomó. Malfoy no estaba allí, lo cual era un alivio- Llegas tarde hoy también – la miró por encima de sus gafas serio, inspiró y sonrió- Te salvas porque eres la mejor de mi equipo, bueno, y porque traes una sonrisa de felicidad de oreja a oreja.

- Bueno, digamos que no ha sido un mal comienzo de día- sonrió ante el recuerdo de la emboscada de Ron, y en seguida se puso seria- Pero no volveré a llegar tarde.

- Está bien. No me importa que llegues tarde un par de veces, siempre llegas pronto y sales tarde. Pero hoy precisamente tienes la audiencia con Malfoy, y no tenemos fama de vagos, así que ve a atenderlo- la miró inquisitivamente- y dale el mejor de los tratos.

- ¿Quiere decir que aún está por aquí?- balbuceó sorprendida

- Lleva esperándote en tu despacho 1 hora y 10 minutos para ser exactos

Salió cerrando suavemente la puerta y queriendo tirarse por la ventana más cercana. El pasillo hasta su despacho empezó a hacérsele interminable, y eso que en dos zancadas llegabas a la puerta. Paso tras paso llegó y entró, intentando no mirar al rubio que estaba sentado en la butaca. Dejó el abrigo rápidamente y se sentó.

- Buenos días Malfoy, lamento la tardanza- se puso a rebuscar el expediente algo nerviosa, y lo miró a los ojos.

- Buenos días Granger. Me preparé dos cafés, visto que iba a tener que esperar- la miró con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa ladeada- Cada vez me sorprendo más contigo.

- Ya me he disculpado- le puso una sonrisa de falsa inocencia y en seguida releyó el expediente intentando dejar en segundo plano su retraso. Sus ojos se abrieron y frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Pasa algo?

El rubio se acercó serio, ante la expresión de Hermione. La morena sólo llegó a balbucear cosas para sí misma.

- ¿Podrías compartirlo con los demás Granger? Y más si soy yo el interesado…

- Calla un momento Malfoy- sonó tan autoritaria que el rubio se calló. De todas formas tenía que ver con un problema de su familia, así que lo mejor era dejarla trabajar- Pues tiene que haber alguien a quien no le caigas muy bien, Malfoy, porque en menos de una semana el Ministerio se ha quedado con el piso y lo han puesto en subasta.

Draco se quedó mirándola fijamente, como si todo aquello ya le fuera familiar. La morena desvió la mirada y se le vinieron a la mente instantáneas sobre los hechos que sucedieron tras la guerra: el encarcelamiento de los mortífagos, el recrudecimiento de las leyes contra cualquier cosa relacionada con la magia oscura, las represalias contra las familias de magos que tuvieran que ver con Voldemort. Y eso era la punta del iceberg, porque la educación, sanidad y economía también fueron puestas a prueba. Todo estaba cambiando.

- Necesito que averigües dónde es la subasta. Tengo que ir- parecía impasible, pero tenía los puños cerrados y en tensión, como una bestia a punto de saltar.

- No deberías ir, quizás te busques más problemas.

- Es pública, ¿no? Pues entonces estaré- Hermione sólo se dedicó a resoplar, mientras agitaba la varita encima de su escritorio. En seguida un pergamino se extrajo del montón, con la citación de la subasta -¿No decías que no podían aparecerse expedientes? ¿O acaso es que querías perderme ese día de vista un rato?

- Si mi jefe no me hubiera dicho que te tratase bien, te diría otra cosa, Malfoy-Hermione lo aplastó con la mirada- Pero ya que no puedo hacerlo, sólo te diré que no se pueden sacar con magia de esa sala, porque ya están previamente archivados.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que en apenas un mes ya han archivado mi caso, aún habiendo intentado prorrogarlo, y en una semana ya han puesto la casa en subasta?- se levantó recogiendo el abrigo y haciendo desaparecer las tazas de café.

- ¿Dónde se supone que vas? Ni siquiera te he dicho la dirección – ella también se levantó algo sorprendida.

- Lo siento, pero no creo que puedas ayudarme. Trabajas para el Ministerio, no vas a llevar un caso que va contra tus propios jefes- le hizo un gesto que pareció un agradecimiento y se dio la vuelta.

- Pero para eso está el departamento, para resolver este tipo de casos, sea quien sea el cliente. Nadie está exento de la ley- se le quedó una cara descompuesta, como de quien pierde antes de empezar a apostar.

- ¿Piensas defenderme a pesar de ser quien soy?- se volvió para mirarla con las dos cejas alzadas, a modo de pregunta obvia.

Sinceramente, durante día y medio, había intentado mantener el tema alejado de su mente. Para Hermione, la mención de la guerra y todas las consecuencias que eso conllevó, no era un plato digno de gusto. Sabía que tras la caída de Voldemort hubieron muchas injusticias y problemas, y es por eso mismo que decidió meterse en el departamento de Regulación de las Leyes Mágicas. Aún así, lo veía todo cerca pero también lejos, simplemente lo acariciaba superficialmente.

- Te daré la dirección- arrugó el pergamino en su mano y se lo guardó en el bolsillo- Pero tendrás que esperarme aquí.

- Está bien- la observó irse con una mezcla de curiosidad y desconfianza- Pero espero que esta vez no me tengas esperando otra hora, Granger.

Bufó una vez cerró la puerta de su despacho y fue directa al de Jeff. Era la primera vez que le daban un caso, y se le estaba complicando: eso necesitaba de manos expertas, y en quien más confiaba era en su jefe.

- ¿Jeff?- abrió la puerta suavemente, mientras el hombre le indicaba con una mano que entrara, sin levantar la vista de numerosos pergaminos – Necesito hablarte del caso del señor Malfoy.

- Cuéntame, ¿acaso no encuentras algún dato? Quizás tengas que consultar en el Departamento de Bienes- dio una calada a su pipa y la miró a través de sus gafas de media luna, dispuesto a un descanso- Me tomaré un té, ¿quieres uno?

- Sí, gracias. No he desayunado esta mañana- aparecieron dos tazas y una tetera, con unos bizcochitos a su lado- No es eso, es más complicado. El problema creo que se está excediendo y avanza bastante rápido.

- Adelante- el hombre se repuso en su butaca escuchándola, mientras Hermione le daba un bocado al bizcocho, meditando las palabras.

- Han archivado el caso y el Ministerio se ha quedado con la casa, es más, la han puesto en subasta.

Jeff se quitó las gafas y se puso a limpiarlas lentamente con un pañuelo. Suspiró y le dio un sorbo al té.

- ¿Jefe?- esperaba impaciente sus palabras de _¡A por esos estúpidos estirados, Granger! _

- Verás Hermione, creo que hemos llegado de nuevo a otro caso de esos- le habló suavemente. Ella esperó a que continuase- Me he encontrado en todos estos años con casos similares: el Ministerio quiere tomarse la justicia por su mano contra la gente que no quiere de por medio, y hace lo que sea para lograr su cometido.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Me estás hablando en serio Jeff? Porque suena a novela negra policíaca.

- Novela negra, ¿qué?- la miró por un instante de forma incomprensible.

- Da igual, cosas muggles. Suena a fraude- abrió los ojos _¿Qué demonios está pasando?_

- Es que lo es, Granger. Nosotros trabajamos en el Ministerio, y por mucho que tengamos poder legislativo sobre cualquier individuo mágico de este país, eso a veces no es suficiente.

- ¿Te estás escuchando?

Hermione empezó a marearse. La mañana anterior estaba tan tranquila en su puesto de trabajo, con su vida de siempre y ahora se le estaban empezando a caer ciertos esquemas mentales que había construido desde hacía años, o que por lo menos quería creerse.

- Si lo sabía…- el hombre se quedó mirándola mientras pronunciaba las palabras- Desde hace años que se cometen injusticias contra las familias de los mortífagos, pero pensé que era normal, que sólo sería el revuelo después de la guerra y duraría poco. Que cuando yo entrara en el Departamento, todo volvería a ser normal y me sentiría orgullosa de trabajar en esto.

- Siempre tan inteligente y sincera, Granger- le sonrió orgulloso- Las cosas están así, y poco vas a poder hacer- se retrepó y dio otra calada a la pipa.

- ¿Ya está? ¿No se puede hacer nada?

- Pensé que estarías contenta de quitarte este caso de en medio- la morena se quedó afligida.

- Pues sí, la verdad es que prefiero no tener nada que ver con Malfoy, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal por él. Y no poder hacer nada en un caso así…yo tenía otras ideas sobre todo Jeff, creía que de verdad las cosas iban a cambiar.

- Y han cambiado, querida, y mucho. Pero no como tú pensabas- le sonrió y la miro tranquilamente. Ella se levantó repentinamente, ante la atenta mirada del hombre- ¿A dónde vas? No hemos terminado de hablar, y quedan muchas cosas que explicarte.

- Lo sé, pero quiero hacer algo. Si me quedo aquí sólo lograré darle vueltas a cosas sin sentido. Y no quiero repasar la cantidad de casos que hemos llevado por los que no hemos podido hacer nada, en los cuales estaba el Ministerio detrás- lo miró dolida. Estaba incluso dolida consigo misma.

Cerró la puerta e insufló aire de forma pesada. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sabiendo aquello? Es decir, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero quizás todo el tiempo había estado tapándose los ojos ante esas cosas. Sólo ahora que estaba un conocido suyo de por medio es cuando había querido darse cuenta.

¿Qué era toda esa falsedad? Todo aquello era la vida real, y lo sabía desde hacia tiempo. Todos sus sueños e ideas se habían topado con la realidad de un golpe.

Entró nuevamente en su despacho con la sensación de que en algún momento caería, con tanto sentimiento encontrado. Ya no se trataba de Malfoy, ni del Departamento, ni del Ministerio. Era ella. Y parecía que su instinto llevaba avisándoselo cierto tiempo.

- ¿Para qué querías que te esperara?- volvió a la realidad y se quedó mirándolo con un gesto interrogante – Mi dirección, Granger.

- Ah, sí- le alargó el papel arrugado con la dirección- Es mañana.

- Genial, para qué van a esperar.

El rubio se levantó y poniéndose el abrigo, le dedicó una última mirada a una hundida Hermione. Parecía que la única forma que tenía de decir "gracias" era con aquella forma tan particular de mirar.

Hermione intentó durante dos horas concentrarse en su trabajo, pero tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos de todo tipo. En dos días habían pasado más cosas que en todo el último mes, y no tenía muchas ganas de revisar expedientes y ponerlos al día. Por eso el resto de la tarde fue igualmente de desastrosa hasta que llegó la hora de irse.

Ni siquiera cruzó unas palabras con su jefe al salir, no tenía mucho ánimo. Sólo necesitaba llegar a su casa y meditar todo aquello, tomar una decisión y seguir adelante, como siempre había hecho.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! – entró por la puerta del apartamento saludando, por si estaba Ron. En verdad lo único que quería saber es si podía estar merecidamente sola. La respuesta del silencio la alivió bastante.

Se sirvió una copa de vino y se apoyó en la mesa de la cocina. Después agitó la varita y escuchó el agua correr en la bañera, y cuando estuvo segura de que más o menos estaba llena, se bebió el vino de un trago y volvió a soltar la copa en el fregadero. Con el ceño fruncido siguió andando por el pasillo y se dispuso a una media hora lo suficientemente relajante como para olvidarse del trabajo un rato.

Seguramente la suerte no estaba de su parte ese día, porque en unos instantes se escuchó un ruido ensordecedor en el apartamento seguido de otro ruido hueco.

Hermione pensó que era Ron, que había vuelto antes. Ladeó la cabeza en señal de fastidio con una idea rondándole la cabeza 'No me digas que me vas a hacer que me levante, ¿no puedes sólo venir al baño como haces siempre? Si no hasta pensaré que eres un ladrón'. Tras unos segundos esperando, no parecía haber respuesta, así que se enrollo en una toalla y salió del baño.

- ¿Ron?

Recorrió el pasillo, dejando pisadas mojadas tras ella, y con un poco de miedo en el cuerpo. ¿Quizás el correo o Ron queriendo gastarle una broma? No terminó de llegar al salón cuando se encontró al final del pasillo una lechuza intentando reponerse del choque frontal con una cacerola. La levantó del suelo, y la llevó hasta la cocina para darle migajas de pan. Vio la carta sobre la encimera de la cocina, con una pulcra y cuidada (y porqué no, también paradójica) caligrafía en tinta verde.

'Estimada Señorita Granger:

Como Representante Legal de Oficio del Ministerio de Magia, bajo cuyo cargo está…'

Esa carta la estaría releyendo infinidad de veces en los días siguientes, pero en ese momento la dejó tal cual, porque se hacía una idea de por dónde andaban los tiros: la subasta de la casa de Bellatrix Black Lestrange.


End file.
